


Something New

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light BDSM, Lube, Smut, Soft Bees, Vibrators, they’re so cute and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Yang and Blake try something new
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: Smutty Bees





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all, this is my first time writing smut so uh 😳

It was dark. Of course it was dark, there’s a blindfold over her eyes. A silky black one to be exact.

And she was hot, she was sweating and nothing has even happened yet. She was sitting on a chair, her bottom just on the edge, causing her abdomen to clench making the muscles more prominent. There was silk tying her to the chair around her chest and ankles, and her hands were trapped under the thin piece of cloth which kept them together. 

She had never done this before. This was so  _ new  _ to her. They’ve used strap-ons and other sex stuff, but never this. Blake was always reading her smutty stories, so this is probably where she got the idea from. And she trusted her.

Yang tilted her head back for a few seconds, and dropped it back down.  _ Where is she? _

She was burning at this point, eager to be touched. A heat was swishing in her gut. And she knew she was dripping.

She heard footsteps behind her- they were very quiet, but she could hear them. She clenched and unclenched her hands repeatedly.

“Are you okay?” The voice was right by her ear and a shiver went down her spine, into her core. She nodded her response eagerly, wanting to start.

Blake stood behind Yang and massaged her shoulders, earning a grunt from the vulnerable girl. She continued kneading with soft hands. 

“What’s your color?”

Yang couldn’t respond right away, too deep into the sensations coming from the other woman, though she eventually responded.

“Green.”

Blake stopped the ministrations and stepped back, walking over to the bedside table and grabbing the bottle of lube sitting there, waiting to be used.

She walked back and stood in front of Yang, admiring her body. “Safe word?”

Yang took a deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose. “Bumblebee.”

“Good girl,” whispered Blake.

_ You have no idea what those words do to me. _

Blake flipped the lid open and squirted a little too much of the liquid onto her hand. She closed the lid and set it on the floor, getting down to her knees and started rubbing her hands together. She then started gliding her hands over Yang’s toned thighs, earning a shiver from the woman.

She started whispering in a husky tone, “Does this feel good?” She put her hands close to her heat and felt her body tense.

“Y-yes.” 

“Mmm, good.” She brought her hands up to her  _ very _ toned abdomen, hands raking over the hills of muscle.

Yang’s mind was running wild with so many sinful thoughts. Her body was shivering at the contact of the hands on her stomach. She wished she could grab her and fuck her senseless into the-

_ Patience. _

She took another deep breath and let it out through her mouth, taking in the relaxing movements across her body. 

Her hands traveled up to her partner’s breasts, and she started kneading on them like she did with her thighs. Her thumbs glided over the hardened nipples and heard the blonde let out a jagged breath. She continued this for a few more minutes, every now and then she’d pinch the nipples. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to send a jolt through her.

Blake stood up and set her hands on her shoulders, and began to straddle her lap, though it was a little tricky with the position Yang was in. She brought her hands up her face, one cupping it and the other putting a strand of hair behind her burning red ears.

Their faces were so close, their noses barely touching, theirs breaths mingling. 

She brought her moist hands down to her biceps, her thumbs running over the strong vein on each of them. She continued to massage them, squeezing lightly every few seconds.

Her hands then went up to the back of her neck and played with the hairs there, almost like she was fidgeting. “Are you positive you want to do this? Usually you’re the one doing all of the work.”

“I’m positive, baby.” She had an adorable smile on her face, causing her dimples to show and her teeth to shine.

Blake smiled back, and kissed her lightly. “Good, because you’re in for a real amazing treat tonight.”

Yang chuckled lightly, enjoying the little kisses Blake was giving her.

She stopped, and placed her hand over Yang’s mouth, signaling for her to be quiet.

She traced her black painted nails down her neck to her chest, down her abdomen, and stopping on either side of her v-cut. 

Blake stood up seductively and set her hands on her hips. She took a good look at her girlfriend, taking in the way her mouth was parted and her chest heaving. She smirked, and got down on her knees just like before and looked at her dripping heat. 

She brought a finger to her clit and started making small circular motions, causing the girl to twitch and choke on her breath. The finger went down to the entrance and gathered the wetness there. 

“You’re so wet for me,” she whispered, earning a low moan from her partner.

Slowly, she slid her finger inside, finding it very warm. She pushed in and out, hearing the wetness and the heavy breathing from above her.

As her finger reached how far it could go, she started curling it against the wall, causing Yang to jump lightly. 

She continued this for a few minutes, and as she was, the tied up girl started moaning quietly. When it seemed like she was about to cum, judging by her quickened breathing she pulled out and heard a whine from her.

“Patience, dear.” Blake stood up and walked over to the table and picked up the vibrator and dildo. The dildo wasn’t  _ huge, _ but it wasn’t small either. It was purple and covered with veins, making it realistic.

She placed the items on the floor and took a moment to choose what she wanted to use first, her hips cocked and her arms crossed. Finally, she decided on the vibrator. She bent over to pick it up and stood in front of Yang, looking down on her.

The cat faunus stepped in between her legs and crouched so she was eye level with her chest. She placed her forearms on her thighs to help balance her, and she traced the item over Yang’s body, letting her know what she’d be using. 

She brought it down to her sensitive spot and turned it on the lowest setting. The girl moaned out and sucked a breath in between her teeth. Blake held it there firmly, but not too hard to ruin the sensation. The moans were getting louder and the grinding had started, like she was looking for more relief. While Blake held the tool where it was, she took the index finger on her other hand and brought it to her other hole, feeling it twitch every few seconds.

She pulled away entirely and reached over for the lube and squeezed a small amount on Yang’s pelvis. She slowly rubbed it over her cunt and down to her second opening and slid a finger in the unused area. Yang moaned low and loud, making Blake feel butterflies in her core.

She brought the vibrator back and placed it in its previous spot and turned it on a setting higher, and started fingering her hole slowly.

Yang was trying to keep it together, but it was hard when Blake’s finger was in a place she’d  _ never _ used. And she likes it. Loves it. She continued to moan as she was getting close to her climax, and she doesn’t think she’s ever moaned this much. It felt  _ amazing. _ She felt her add another finger and she completely lost it, she cried out at the stretch.

When she was finally about to get off, she felt her pull away, but kept her fingers where they were. She growled. “Blake,  _ please. _ ”

Blake pushed her fingers further which made the girl choke on a moan. “Please what?”

She took in a ragged breath. “Please. Let me cum.”

The cat girl chuckled lowly, and in a firm tone she said “You get to come when I say so.”

Yang felt a jolt go down her spine at the words. She was about to make a comeback when she felt Blake pull out and walk away.

She heard the drawer open and heard metal clinking. As she was about to ask what she was getting, she felt her mouth be forced open by the spider gag being placed in her mouth. She heard it being buckled in the back and Blake walked back over to the draw to grab something else.

“Now, be a good girl and keep quiet.” she said in a low tone. She walked back with a smaller dildo.  _ We have a lot of toys, _ she thought.

Blake tilted Yang’s head up slightly, and put the dildo through the hole, causing Yang to gag lightly. She continued to throat-fuck her for a few minutes, giving her short breaks. Once she saw the veins in her neck bulging out and her face turning red, she stopped for a few seconds, and shoved it back in  _ deep _ , and held it there.

She pulled out and a string of saliva followed the toy. Yang was breathing heavily, her body tense and toes curling. There was spit dripping from her chin and onto her chest, and she couldn’t do anything about it.

Blake whispered “What a messy girl,” as she wiped her chin lightly with her hand. “Do you like making messes?”

Yang took a second to process the words, and nodded eagerly. She heard her girlfriend chuckle and respond with a quiet “Good”. 

She put the smaller dildo back in the drawer and came back to pick up the bigger one. She traced it down Yang’s body and saw her shiver and tense. It was brought down to her clit and so Blake started moving it lightly, making random patterns. 

Tiny moans came from the girl, and so she responded with poking her entrance. She slid it in slowly, letting her adjust to its girth. It wasn’t hard to get it through since she was drenched in lube. As she was being stretched, she let out a low groan, so Blake decided to massage her clit to make it a little easier for her. She obviously wasn’t used to this, since she was the one usually using it on Blake.

Yang felt herself stretch to the rubber object, and she felt tears sting her eyes.  _ No, then Blake’s gonna stop _ . Her breath hitched as it was halfway through.

“Are you alright, Yang?” asked a concerned Blake.

Yang barely heard her, all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears.

“Yang?” Blake stood up and set her hand on her shoulder.

“Hnn?”

Blake sighed in relief, and repeated her question. Receiving a heartily nod, she went back down and continued to slowly slide the toy inside of her.

When it was finally all the way in, Yang held her breath for a moment, waiting for what Blake would do next. She started sliding in and out at a painfully slow tempo, causing Yang to whine while she tensed with the toy inside of her.

“You want it faster?” asked the faunus, and the blonde nodded her head. She picked up the pace a little and heard Yang moan so  _ loudly _ she felt like she would cum from just hearing her.

It was paradise for Yang right now. It felt so good more tears started to poor out, but they were absorbed by the silk around her face. The toy was hitting all of the right places, making her moan.

Blake picked up the pace even more, and you could hear the wet sounds from her pussy. She was breathing heavily now, her body clenching and her moans getting louder. Her head fell back as she was being fucked by the dildo and her voice echoed through their shared room, as well as the very  _ moist _ and very  _ hot _ sounds coming from down there.

She felt two fingers prod her other entrance and she unclenched herself, granting access to them. As soon as they entered her, feeling both holes filled, she choked out the filthiest moan she has  _ ever  _ made.

Yang was overwhelmed, the feeling of being filled so much making it hard to keep quiet. She felt another finger enter her anus and she moaned even louder. Her arms and legs were trying to break free from the restraints, causing red marks to show up. 

If she thought that was it, she was wrong. Blake started licking her clit rapidly while she went even fast with her fingers and the toy. Yang couldn’t handle it anymore, she was about to break the ropes of silk holding her to the chair. Her cries were dirty and  _ loud _ , causing Blake’s cat ears to swivel to her lover. Her teeth clenched over the gag, and she felt herself tense and held her breath when she finally,  _ finally,  _ came, and threw her head back. It was like her whole body was on fire, her vision turning white. She let out a ragged moan, and felt herself twitching as her climax started fading. Her breaths were short and quick, and she saw stars everywhere.

There were little twitches every now and then, and her hands were shaky. She felt everything leave her, and it felt weird being empty.

Blake put the lube away and took everything else that was used into the bathroom, setting in on the toilet so she would remember to clean them tomorrow.

She grabbed a towel on the way out and started cleaning Yang. She started with her heat, which made her twitch and let out a high pitched moan. She then dried off the rest of her body from the sweat and lube. 

The faunus set the towel aside and unbuckled the gag from around the back of her head and placed it with the bottle. She started untying her, started with her ankles, to her chest and arms, then her wrists. She noticed the red marks and frowned a little, rubbing them lightly.

Yang was still out of it, still facing up with her mouth opened slightly. She barely registered getting untied, but even when she did, she didn’t move.

She sensed the skilled hands untie the not at the back of her head, and felt it slide off of her face. Her eyes opened slowly; she was met with the fan spinning and Blake staring down at her lovingly, a small smile graced on her face.

She smiled bright, though she was slightly cross eyed and they were lidded, like she could barely keep them open. She took a breath and said “Hi.”

Blake giggled, and replied with a “Hey.”

She gave Yang a few moments to cope with her surroundings, but she still looked really out of it.

Blake was a little nervous when she asked, “Was it good?”

Yang looked at her again. “Good? That was great, Blakey,” she said with a toothy grin.

“I’m glad.” She looked at her wrists and frowned again. “Your wrists don’t hurt, do they?”

She opened her eyes more and looked down at them, and sure enough they were a roses red. “They don’t hurt.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

Blake smiled at her response. “Can you get to bed on your own?”

Yang sucked in a breath. “Probably not, my legs feel like jelly.”

She chuckled, and helped her stand up. It was tricky getting her to bed, even though they were only six feet away from it. She sat her down and grabbed some clothes for Yang and herself to put on. Once they were done changing they laid in bed, with Blake holding Yang while she burrowed into her neck.

“I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Yang looked up at her, and with a smirk, she went in for a kiss. She cupped Blake’s cheek while she leaned up on her other arm. She could taste herself on her tongue, and so she sucked on it.

Blake pushed her away lightly, and let her fall back down. “You said you were hungry, I didn’t think you meant that kind of hungry.” she teased. “Or are you actually hungry?”

“Yes.”

They both laughed, and once it died down they stared at each other lovingly.

“I love you,” said Blake.

“I love you too, Blakey.”

They cuddled for another moment in silence, with Blake stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

“Seriously though. Do you want to order pizza?”

“ _ Please.” _

Blake kissed the top of her forehead and went downstairs to retrieve a menu; she ordered a large cheese pizza, brownies, and mozzarella sticks.

When she walked back upstairs she saw Yang about to fall off the bed, her top half hanging off. “Please tell me you didn’t get one with fish,” she groaned.

Blake rolled her eyes. “ _ No,  _ I didn’t.”

She had a shiteating grin on her face. “Good, so then I can kiss you after you brush your teeth without smelling your fish breath.”

“ _ Yang Xiao Long!” _ Blake took a pillow and started hitting her with it, causing the other girl to laugh and scream, then fall off the bed.

“You’re mean,” pouted the cat faunus.

“But you know I love you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

Yang climbed back on the bed and tackled her in a crushing hug. “I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, baby.”

“It’s alright, I was just busting your chops.”

They stayed like that until the pizza man rang the doorbell, Blake being the one to retrieve their food and tip him.

Yang toppled down the stairs (almost falling), and went into the kitchen and sat at one of the stools at the island.

“Oh my god, I’m going to  _ devour _ this.” 

They ate in silence, the only sound being the TV playing an episode of SpongeBob. Once they finished, they cleaned everything up, turned off the TV and lights, and went back upstairs to brush their teeth.

They were in bed, looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

Yang looked away nervously and asked, “Can you be big spoon tonight…?”

Blake noticed the small blush and chuckled. “Of course.”

Yang turned around and let Blake get comfortable behind her. She felt her arm wrap around her torso and she began to relax. 

Blake burrowed her face in her hair, feeling her girlfriend drift off into a deep sleep. Before she was completely knocked out, she heard a quiet “I love you.”

She kissed her shoulder. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!


End file.
